Kara Zor-El (God Genesis/GxC)
|-|Supergirl= |-|Solar Goddess= Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl in her world, was one of the many beings transported to Azura's multiverse due to the power of an extremely powerful being known as Diodora. Kara allies herself with Heaven during the war between all of the factions, becoming it's Second-in-Command. Her goal is to cleanse the world of impurities and evils such as demons, fallen angels, and evil gods. She received many titles during her alignment with heaven such as Second mother to the lower angels, Solar Goddess, and Kryptonian Goddess. History (WIP) Divinity level Kara Zor-El has a divinity level of 100,000,000, and up to 800,000,000 in Sun God Cloak Appearance See picture Personality Kara is quite arrogant and bratty. Due to the powers she acquired afted the transitions, she gained much more confidence in her ability to fight. With her new powers she thought she could take on anyone, which led to her being defeated by Hera when they saw the Gods as the enemies at first. Kara aligned herself with Heaven cause she felt their species had the most good qualities. However she was aware of certain outliers such as Remia, Lucifer, and Azura. Kara felt it was her responsibility to cleanse heaven from it's impurities and viruses. Kara even in this world is someone who would go out of her way to help others unless she felt those beings were evil. She has killed demons, fallen angels, corrupt mortals, and evil gods. Kara felt like a god with her new powers, as such she was more open to doing the things she always considered in her mind before such as wiping out evil. Her new position allowed her to act out things other heroes wouldn't even allow her to do back on her universe. Kara develops a loving connection with Heaven's angels when she became it's second leader. She acts as a mother to them, willing to protect them at all costs, replacing Azura. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, Kryptonian Goddess, Solar Goddess, Heaven's Second-in-Command Origin: God Genesis/Genesis x Crisis Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Kryptonian Goddess, Solar Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Via Solar Aura. She gradually grows stronger as long as it is active), Sunfire Manipulation, God Magic, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Creation (Can easily create things with mere will and thoughts. Created angels), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Kara can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Kara can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From Solar, elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Fought on par with both Ares and Athena. Comparable to Beerus, Remia, and Lilith. Can easily create multiverses that can contain infinite timelines and possibilities as well as destroy them) | Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before. Can fight on par with Chief deities such as Zeus and Ra. Can somewhat contend with the Monitor) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Ares and comparable to Remia) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before, comparable to top class deities such as Hera) Lifting Strength: Universal (Superior to high class deities and equal to chief gods) | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Can punch through multiverses easily) | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Ares, Athena, and Diana) | Multiversal+ (Shrugged off attacks from Ares) Stamina: Godlike. Like all gods, angels, and demons, she can fight for eternity untill she is knocked out or killed Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Capable of processing information extremely quickly and storing it in vast quantities, an expert in various alien technologies, martial arts skills, good deductive and leadership skills, extensive battle experience against all kinds of powerful beings Weaknesses: Divine weapons such as Gungnir and The Spear of Longinus can kill or severely injure her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sun Burst: Kara channel solar energy inside her and then explode causing a massive sun explosion. Solar Aura: Kara can form a solar aura around her body capable of healing wounds and increasing her strength gradually. Solar Vision: Kara can shoot out flaming beams of heat that are vastly more powerful than her heat vision. Wrath of the Sun: Kara forms a mini sun in her hands. She then expands it several times, raises it above her head with both hands and throws it at a target. The ability is capable of burning something out of existence. Endless Heat Vision: An upgraded version of her heat vision. She is capable of shooting out a frenzy of lasers out her eyes in an instant. The endless lasers then hone in and chase a target untill they are vaporized. Death Vision: Kara shoots out two massive red beams of energy out of her eyes that are capable of exploding on contact and erasing entire universes and multiverses. Frost Dragon: Kara can shoot out Chinese dragons made of ice out of her breath that chase whatever it is Kara wants. Frost Mist: Kara breathes cold mist which is capable of completely freezing all things the mist touches. Including non physical things. Sun Punch: Kara charges her right hand in solar energy, she then goes for an extremely powerful punch which is capable of causing a massive sun explosion, or she can use this for combat making her punches more lethal sacrificing area of effect and focusing on more single target damage. Sun Snake: Kara can form a flaming snake around her target binding them in place while burning them or not depending on her intention. Kiss of the Sun: Kara blows a kiss toward a target and a flaming heart shaped projectile shoots out of her mouth, burning away all that it touches. Sun God Cloak: Kara forms a large sun above her head with her hand, she then uses the massive energy of the sun to use as a cloak. enhancing her strength, speed, and durability many times over. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Users Category:Biology Users Category:Leaders Category:Supreme Beings